


The Secret Garden He Hides

by Marilyn_Lucille



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Lucille/pseuds/Marilyn_Lucille
Summary: Dean Winchester is an expert at lucid dreaming, until one nigh when Castiel enters his dream in a most peculiar and unexpected way. Fluff ensues.





	The Secret Garden He Hides

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/reviews if possible. Thanks! <3

** The Secret Garden He Hides **

 

Dean’s last waking memories were of saying goodbye to Sammy, who was going a few towns over to do some poking around and see if a case was worth investigating before they left the motel for good. And then Dean said goodnight to Castiel, who was pacing around the small space aimlessly and responded with “Sleep tight.”

Then, Dean was engulfed by his dream.

Dean had to stroke a few incorrect bricks before his fingers brushed across _the_ _one._ The one brick which had an imperfection. The only one that had a large chunk missing from it. He pried his fingers at it until the brick was un-wedged from its home. Dean fumbled the brick, but caught it before it hit the ground. He pounded it against his free hand and an old skeleton key fell out. Dean gripped the key and stepped a few feet to the right until he saw the vine covered door, which only he knew about; after all this was his secret, his dream.

Opening the door, Dean’s senses were in a clutter because there were so many beautiful things to take in. There was first the scent of honeysuckle strong in the air, and the full moon-light lit up the garden bright enough so he could see his weeping willows and the moss that lived under them. He took in a deep breath, now the smells mingling with the hundreds of different flowers that grew here.

He couldn’t name them all, but that was okay. Wasn’t dreaming about the imagination anyway? He told himself. Dean knew roses from tulips and that was about it. Hell, maybe some of the flowers didn’t even have names. He was certain that one did not—this was his special flower.

This flower floated along with all of the bright fireflies that helped to light up his garden. The “Special Flower” had black, translucent, wing shaped petals. Dean secretly referred to the flower as the “Cas” flower. This flower also bloomed all in the blackish green ivy that covered all four walls of this sacred place. Depending on the dream, the winged flowers were also icy blue and bright white at times.

On occasion when visiting this place in his lucid dream, Dean would see all three of the colors of the winged flowers at the same time: this was when he was at his happiest.

He could feel the warmth surrounding him now, as he thought long and hard for the “Cas” flowers to multiply and change color. He closed his eyes to concentrate for a moment, and his inner imagination showed itself to be splendorous as the Cas flowers began to take on color, meeting the fireflies and dandelions as they floated in the breeze.

However, something strange had popped up between the fireflies and the Cas flowers. A peculiar colored, winged Cas flower showed up in startling fuchsia color. Dean was mesmerized by this new floating thing. It came closer to him, and seemed to get bigger with every inch. He watched it in awe as it landed behind him, planted itself into the ground, and bloomed bubbles. Dean’s head crooked to the side and he licked his lips. He wasn’t in control of this dream anymore. This wasn’t a lucid dream. In his lucid dreams he was always in control.

As he investigated the bubbling new flower, he saw it growing more and more until it was the size of a small tree. He backed away from it, and with a “POOF” witnessed it turn into Castiel himself.

Dean gasped. Castiel was glowing fuchsia, an aura that surrounded him. It was certainly his best friend, only brighter, only happier. Castiel’s wings were out and blowing in the cool breeze that had accompanied him into the garden. Dean had never seen Castiel’s wings be fuchsia. He was little more than startled.

All of the Cas flowers, and willows, roses and vines, and miscellanies other plants and flowers, all of the stars and fireflies, even the moon, suddenly blushed a baby light pink, as did Dean.

Dean Winchester—the hunter—blushing. How absurd was that to even fathom in real life. But then again, this _was_ a dream, and Castiel _was_ glowing fuchsia.

“How in the hell did you get in here, Cas?” Dean said, as Castiel closed in on his personal space.

“What do you mean? This is a lucid dream. You make the rules up as you go.” Dean arched his eyebrows at Castiel. I did NOT think up those bubbles, and I did NOT” Dean shook his head sternly “DID NOT think up you being fuchsia and popping out like a bubble-plant-genie. So, what the hell?” Dean said angrily, everything around him losing its blush.

Castiel’s wings turned back to a familiar black as he hung his head. The garden began to whiter, all of the light fading away from the beautiful winged flowers. Even the fireflies dimmed, and the moon and stars became covered with clouds too dark to see light through.

“I admit, I entered your dream… but only because I thought you’d be happy to see me.” He took a step away from Dean.

“And now, what? You’re controlling my damn garden?”

“I don’t mean to.” Castiel sighed and began to walk away.

“Cas, wait a minute.”

“I AM glad to see you… you just caught me off guard is all.” Dean admitted and walked closer to his friend, patting him on his shoulder.

The darkened sky cleared up a bit and the fireflies got their glow back slowly.

“Is your happiness controlling all of this? Any of it?” Dean questioned his friend.

“I’m not really sure… you’re an expert at lucid dreaming, and I am just an angel in a vessel that needs no sleep. I can’t know if I can control a dream, because I’ve never tried. I’ve never had a dream before in my thousands of years of life.”

Dean licked his lips and pondered that for a moment. The angel was right. Somehow he had brought Cas here, some unorthodox way, not in the _usual_ way that he thought his friendly angel into his dreams.

Castiel stood quietly, observing all of the beautiful scenery.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for the gardening type, Dean.”

I don’t maintain it or anything, it’s just kinda here when I need it, I guess. Castiel had long ago folded his wings back into invisibility. Everything else seemed charmingly normal. The Cas flowers were floating along in all of their magnificent colors, along with the fireflies and dandelions. Dean’s favorite angel was here. Dean smiled. _Not too shabby_.

“I wonder…” Dean said, spiking his eyebrows and looking around at his beautiful secret garden. He outstretched his arms and did a quick turnaround, taking it all in. Castiel watched, remaining silent.

“I wonder if I can _allow_ you to control my dream… Since I can control it.”

Castiel furrowed his brow with a look of slight confusion.

“Cas, I want you to dream. It’s so calming and it’s such a stress relief for people like…well, people like us. We don’t get a lot of rest. Well, you get no rest at all. All the more reason you should be in control of a dream!”

“I’m not really a people. I don’t need rest.” Castiel stated.

Dean huffed in annoyance at how incredible ignorant such a smart being could be.

“Listen, idiot. I want you to try it. Now, I’m going to _try_ to give you control of my dream, maybe it’ll ease that noggin of yours at least.”

Castiel rubbed his head. “My noggin is fine, I think.”              

Dean rolled his eyes.

“You’re like talking to one of these damned bricks, you know that?” Dean said, knocking on one of the bricks inside the garden wall.

“But, Dean, angels _don’t_ dream.”

“But you’re in MY lucid dream. Therefore I can have anything I want, and what I want is for you to dream.” He said decidedly.

Castiel moved his head to the side. “If it’s that important to you, I’ll try it.” He agreed. His mouth quirking upward into a small, curious smile.

Dean smiled back at him for a few seconds until he felt undeniably uncomfortable, then broke eye contact altogether.

“Ok, so how do we work this thing?” Dean somewhat stated more so than asked as he clapped his hands, rubbing his palms together, but still looked to the angel for direction.

Castiel had moved a few feet away and was plucking up and blowing out dandelions.

“Ok then.” Dean said, shaking his head at what a dweeb his best friend was, and marched to where he stood.

“I’m just going to tell you. I’m going to tell you to control my dream, okay?”

“Okay, Dean…but I don’t think it’ll work.” “Quit being all Debbie Downer, buddy.” Dean smiled. He then closed his eyes, and, as if something was guiding him, he grabbed one of Castiel’s warm, smooth hands.

Dean closed his eyes.

“Take control.” He demanded.

As Dean spoke the words, sparks flew between their locked hands. Dean opened his eyes.

Quite suddenly, everything around Dean seemed to glow green. A familiar color of green. What happened next was one of the most spectacular things that had ever happened to Dean Winchester in his whole mucked up life. He himself somehow grew wings, and began to glow, just as he’d seen Castiel glow, only his own aura was that of emerald green.

“Did you do that?” Dean asked.

“I’m not sure.”

Better get sure, because I’m pretty positive I’ve never had wings before.” Dean said with a nervous chuckle, wondering if it had been the best idea to give the power of lucid dreaming to the angel. The hunter’s eyes glanced around in awe at, what was now, Castiel’s Secret Garden.

“Why is everything green…? He asked, as the moon, stars and fireflies gave off their bright emerald lighting.

“It’s my favorite color.” Castiel said quietly as he, too took in the spectacular scenery.

“It’s the color of your eyes, Dean.” Castiel said.

Dean froze and for reasons unknown to him, his new wings fluttered helplessly and then tucked in.

“What the fuck…” Dean said, puzzled and looking on either side of himself trying to see his new wings.

“The wings… they take on your feelings.” Castiel explained.

“They take a while to get used to.” He assured his friend.

Dean was feeling embarrassed and nervous. So, he thought that must’ve been the reason his wings had tucked. He tried to hide his emotions as always. Embarrassment wasn’t a personality trait he cared to allow people to know he had.

“How do I get them to come back out?” Dean asked because he was childishly curious and wanted to know how it felt to have wings.

“Show me how to work these babies!” Dean said enthusiastically.

Castiel’s lips twitched upward in a small grin.

“I can’t _teach_ you how to use them… you have to feel it.” He explained.

Dean was perplexed and couldn’t shake his anxiety.

He moved closer to Castiel, and felt his new wings loosen a small amount.

Castiel advanced on him quickly and Dean’s wings fluttered out for a few seconds.

This wing thing was harder than it appeared, Dean feared. He froze a few feet away from the angel, and again, his wings folded.

Dean decided he’d give this wing thing a break and just talk to his angel friend.

“You know what I do, Cas? I sit out here and think and dream about my loved ones.” He said with a smile. The ones I’ve still got, and the ones I’ve lost. I ponder how they are, or were.”

Dean only half believe his own words. His time spent here was honestly more of a collection of moments and scenarios about where he could have something. Something unattainable, something only dreams are made out of, something very close and dear to him.

That “something” was more of a “someone.”

“Someone” who usually didn’t appear via bubbling plant. Dean was in deep thought about how Castiel had arrived.

“Can I make you do things in this dream world, Dean?” Castiel inquired twice before Dean heard and responded, still pondering how it had happened.

“Of course you can. I make you do things here all the time.”

_God damn it._ Dean thought to himself, placing his palm to his forehead. A slip of the tongue. One tiny slip of the tongue because he was lost in thought, and now he was in a rut.

Castiel bent his head to the side and Dean felt as though his icy blue eyes were reading his mind.

But no, Castiel would’ve had to be touching Dean to read his mind.

“You know, like. Uh, work cases with me and all that…crap.” Dean said lamely, scratching the back of his neck, looking the opposite direction of Castiel’s gaze.

“Oh…So we hunt…in a secret garden?” Castiel ventured.

“I thought you said this was a place of peace. Where you think of loved ones. Where you relax. Where you tend to your human needs. Those are all the things you said.” The angel said with a look of pure curiosity which was so innocent that Dean wanted to punch himself in the face to take back the words he’d just spoke.

“What kind of things do we hunt…If this is a place of tranquility?”

Dean was speechless as his nervous ticks began to show. He didn’t know how to worm his way out of this one, so he fidgeted and looked upward for sort of idea as of what to say. His wings disappeared entirely and he didn’t ponder to question why.

“Don’t take me as a fool.” Castiel spoke with more conviction than usual in his tone.

“See, I’ve never been able to enter your lucid dreams, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t seen into you.”

Dean’s heart began to hammer violently in his chest.

“So, now you’re a scumbag dream creeper? What the hell, Cas?” He raised his voice at his friend.

“I only do it to make sure you’re safe, Dean.” “Safe?” Dean spat. “SAFE, is being able to have a normal god damn dream without someone poking their little button nose into it!”  Dean said and pointed a finger at his friend.

Castiel chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Dean said defensively.

“You.” Castiel smiled. “You said I had a ‘little button nose.’”

Dean wanted to punch that little button nose right about then, but considered how cute his friend’s nose _really was_ , then decided against a punch. And to his horror, Dean’s wings sprouted back out slightly.

“You know what? This is stupid. No, this is INSANITY. Get the fuck out of my dream.” He demanded, mistakenly forgetting that he’d given power of his dream to the angel.

“I’m afraid I don’t want to.” Castiel said with a slightly cocky grin on his face in, what Dean could only recognize as a deviant tone.

“I think I’m kind of getting the handle on how this all works. I want something, you do it. I want the scenery to change. I change it.”

_Oh, shit._ Was Dean’s first thought.

“Why don’t you tell me why I _really_ appear in your dreams, Dean? And what we _really_ do.”

He quirked his head, but it wasn’t in the innocent way of usual. It was more of a demeaning way.

Whatever way it was, it for sure made Dean feel as though something interesting was about to happen.

Cas snapped his fingers and an old wooden park bench appeared.

“Come, sit with me. Castiel said taking his seat and patting next to him on the bench.

Dean rolled his eyes behind the angel’s back and did as he said—as if he had a choice.

“Is the whole snapping fingers thing really necessary?” Dean said sardonically.

“I mean, I just think and it happens.” He went on.

“Think for yourself then,” Castiel said smugly.

Without any control of his own, Dean reached out and held his friend’s hand.

The glow of the emerald moon grew immensely brighter and Dean’s wings fluttered.

Dean quickly let go. The moon toned down, and his wings barely showed themselves.

However, Castiel’s wings were glowing their powerful blue again, and were in full range, meaning he’d had to stand up or else hit Dean in the face with them.

Dean gazed upon his beautiful angelic friend. And glorious was the sight of him.

Castiel’s eyes shown a bright, almost blinding ice blue, as did his wings. It was almost impossible not to stare at him. Dean’s mouth gapped open as Castiel stood before him.

“Okay, so it’s possible that,” Dean looked up at the pink moon and stars, once again blushing as he spoke. “I may have dreamed you up a time or two. But you’re an _angel,_ and my _friend._ ”

Castiel didn’t seem to see the problem with that as his ice blue eyes board into Dean.

“I can perform all of the necessary acts to please others, Dean.” Castiel spoke.

Dean’s new wings fluttered out of control because of his outlandish imagination coming to life with the words the angel said.

_“Acts to please others”_ sounded copious enough, and in this context it was downright pornography to Dean’s tainted ears.

Dean didn’t know if he wanted this conversation to keep going, or to end immediately.

“Can you tone your blue vibrancy down a notch, there Cas?” Dean said, squinting.

“Of course. Even though, since you’re currently an angel now, it shouldn’t affect you.”

“Well, apparently I don’t know how to be a douchebag angel correctly, so sue me, Cas.” Dean spoke in a snarky tone.

“You could try to learn, instead of being scared.” Castiel pointed out, ignoring Dean’s rudeness.

“Fine. Teach me. It’s your dream.” Dean huffed.

“And I’m not scared of any damn thing.” Dean added firmly.

“Fly with me.” Cas said with a genuine smile.

How could Dean pass that offer up?

“How?” He asked. His interest clearly piqued.

“It’s much like your children’s book, Peter Pan. You need only think a happy thought.”

“My wings aren’t even out. And I’m clearly not a cheery person.” Dean said, again with sarcasm.

“I honestly think I can help with that.” Castiel closed the space between the, making their proximity nearly extinct. Dean’s wings flew out instantly. Castiel grabbed Dean’s rough hand and in the blink of an eye they were high above the garden. Dean helplessly let out an invigorating yell, which resembled the noise that a teenager riding a rollercoaster at Carowinds would produce.

“Higher!” Dean yelled excitedly.

“Happiness first.” Cas reminded.  And before Dean could ask how to be happier, the angel had placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

They soared upward with no effort at all, and Dean had never felt so alive in his life. He could barely see the shape of the secret garden now or the forest surrounding it.  They were hovering high in the sky, and the stars seemed to be within reach.

“One more time!” Dean exclaimed, smiling brightly, as if for the first time in his life.

“You know the drill.” Cas spoke, and dean turned to look at him.

Castiel giggled childlike and playfully grazed his hand over Dean’s crotch.Dean’s bow lips opened, and the two friends sprung ever so high up into the air that Dean could hardly breathe. They were equal with the clouds. Dean waved his hands through a cloud, feeling nothing but moist air. Then Dean made a mistake. He looked down.

Dean felt the embarrassment engulf him, and began to sink. He panicked as his wings began to fail him, not realizing that Castiel hadn’t let go of his hand the entire time, and was there to steady him.

“Too high.” Dean said in a panic. A little too high.” His eyes grew wide with fear and he looked to Castiel.

Dean closed his eyes and they landed softly back on the ground, still standing

Dean was mildly dizzy and filled with adrenalin.

“THAT,” Dean said still smiling widely, “Was awesome!”

The hunter didn’t even think to be embarrassed about what had happened between the two of them. He didn’t know why Castiel had touched him in the way he did, and he vowed to never question it.

Castiel watched as Dean’s breathing returned to normal after the rush of flying.

“What’s your favorite color, Dean?” The angel asked simply.

“Ice blue.” Dean said without thinking.

“That’s quite a coincidence, don’t you think” Cas glowed again, his eyes and wings their usual ice blue.

“What’s yours?” Dean tried to play along as if he hadn’t just gave information away that he clearly didn’t intend on.

Also without a thought, the angel responded.

“I already told you—green. Like your eyes. Like your wings. Like the color of all that surrounds us right now, because this is now _my_ happy place, and I can do whatever I want.” He gave a hooded smile.

Dean’s wings fluttered so ridiculously that he half wanted to rip them off.

Every time he got giddy, embarrassed, or aroused in the slightest, his damn wings came out.

_This is as bad as puberty._ Dean thought.

“It does take a minute to learn how to control them, doesn’t it?”

“Sorry I’m not a professional angel.” Dean bit back defensively.

“Why are you so angry?” Castiel asked. Both his and Dean’s wings started to tuck in.

Dean’s reason for tucking his wings was from his sadness—from the fact that he couldn’t be as free as he wanted to be around the divine creature he called his best friend.

And now, Dean had made an un-knowing Castiel sad as well.

“You don’t know why I glow in my/your dream, Dean?” He said pitifully, his eyes locked on Dean’s.

If Dean had any brains at all, which he did, he’d put together that, every time he was around the one he loved, the one he’d fantasied so much about—the untouchable angel, his wings came out because he was happy.

“So, are you saying that the happiness is the only thing that brings you the aura?”

“No, as you’ve seen before, my aura and wings come out when _necessary_. Especially in battle” He sighed.

“But, yes, at the same time, they come out when I’m happiest. I’ve had centuries to master them, so when I’m in the mortal world, they don’t go haywire and so that my emotions are in check. At least to others.”

“Is that why you can be so dull sometimes?” Dean asked, not realizing how incredibly rude it sounded.

Castiel didn’t seem to take offense.

“Yes, that is why.” He answered solemnly.

“Did you know angels can have relations, Dean?” Castiel’s voice seemed strange. What he spoke was barely above a whisper. Dean didn’t answer, wondering if this would be a re-visit to their earlier conversation, at which he was unsure if he could wrap his head around at the moment.

Without touching him, Castiel waved his hand and used his angelic powers to gently pin Dean against the brick wall that encompassed them.

“What the hell, Cas?!” Dean asked for, what felt like, the millionth time since the angel entered his dream.

“I want to tell you something. But I don’t want you to be able to get away.” Castiel admitted.

“You do know you can keep me here since it’s your dream, right?”

“Indeed I do know, which is why I have you exactly where I want you.” Castiel’s smile disturbed Dean in a way that made his wings flutter and his jeans tighten.

Dean was in no pain, just gently… well, glued to the wall. His friend came ever closer.

His bright blue eyes dilated as he leaned in to whisper in Dean’s ear. Dean was squirming inside, but unable to move psychically aside from his damned fluttering wings.

“I have a confession to make” Castiel began reluctantly. I have looked into your mind a time or two. As I admitted before, to check on you, to make sure you’re okay… and sometimes for my own gratification.” He hung his head.

“Dean, I’ve seen us together. Not in such innocent _“friendly”_ ways there, inside your mind.” He raised his head to equal with Dean’s eyes. 

Dean’s head began to spin and he got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

The angel was correct. His thoughts were as far away from innocent as could be if he was referring to his dreams involving the friend that stood before him.

Dean had no response.

“Would you like me to recollect them for you?” Castiel asked.

Before he could answer, the angel had placed two fingers on his friend’s forehead and Dean was in another realm.

Familiar flashes of Castiel appeared before Dean’s eyes. Flashes of the angel and the hunter sharing moments that were unspeakable.

Dean recognized every one. He remembered his fantasies, the kisses, the laughter and the blatant sexual dreams of Dean on his knees in front of Castiel. He saw them hugging as friends, their embrace always tight, and flashes of Castiel’s smile every time Dean made him laugh.

Dean saw himself in the visions, staring wantonly upon the angel, his body filled with lust.

Then came the flashes of things too inappropriate for angelic eyes to see, and Dean snapped out of his visions, holding his friend at arm’s length to keep him from tapping into his head again.

He had been released from the wall.

Dean looked at Castiel furiously.

He rushed at the angel and aggressively grabbed him by the neck of his tan trench coat, pulling Castiel into his face.

“How long have you know!?” He said demandingly. Castiel looked slightly frightened, as his blue glow lessened.

“For a very, very long time, Dean.” He said sadly. “I’ve read it on you from the beginning."

Dean was past the point of being embarrassed.

“Why are you telling me this?” He questioned the angel.

“If you’ve always known, if you’ve always looked inside of me, why would you just come here to out me?” He said gruffly. His wings were completely hidden, and his glow nonexistent. Darkness surrounded them.

“Because… I came here to tell you something you may well not know. If you’ll release me, I’ll be happy to explain.” Castiel said calmly.

Dean did as his friend requested, although blood was pumping out of control through his body.  He was mortified. Knowing Castiel had an _idea_ that Dean sometimes brought him into his dreams was embarrassing enough, but to know that the angel had seen some of his darkest thoughts, feelings and dreams was too much for Dean to stomach.

Castiel thanked his friend for releasing him.

“It’s okay, Dean. Castiel assured him.”

“Like hell it is.” Dean said angrily.

Castiel began to circle Dean as if he was prey. And, although no longer stuck against a wall, the younger man didn’t consider moving.

Castiel spoke lowly, with confidence that Dean had rarely heard in his friend’s voice.

“You probably don’t believe that, as an angel, I can kiss, I can suck, and I can,” Castiel leaned in close to whisper in Dean’s ear, “dare I say, _fuck_.” Castiel said those last words as slowly and breathily as possible. He pulled back, facing Dean and stared into his eyes. “And I can do so with an angel, or mortal, a demon—whomever I so please.” He clarified.

“And yes, from what I’ve heard, it is _heavenly._ ” He finished speaking.

Dean had no response for this, other than his wings flickering back and forth like a humming bird on cocaine. He stared into Castiel’s face with awe. Dean’s mouth formed a perfect “O” shape, and his eyebrows were sky high in shock of what the angel had shown and told him. All of his senses were aroused and alert. Everything blazed green around them, yet again.

Both Dean and Castiel stood only a few feet apart facing each other, their colors glowing brightly with their out stretched wings floating freely in the cool night breeze.  There was silence for a few moments as they gazed upon each other. Dean could swear he saw longing in Castiel’s angelic eyes. There was almost a needy look to him, his eyebrows somewhat furrowed as he stood before his friend. The angel’s body language sang of insecurity.

Dean recalled that the angel’s last words were “ _From what I’ve heard, it’s heavenly.”_

Did that mean that Castiel had never…done “it” before?

The only question now was, who was going to make the first move?

Before that question had to be answered, Dean felt something pulling him away… a slow strange sensation. _He was waking up._

“No. no no no!” Dean said, clearly panicking.

“What’s wrong?”

“We’re about to lose this. I’m about to wake up. I can feel it.” Dean hated himself because his emotions were on edge and he didn’t want this to end. He wanted to stay here with his angel forever. He longed for this so much that his eyes began to water and droplets fell from his cheeks.

Before Dean woke up, he was determined to do one thing.

He switched places with the beautiful black haired man before him, and backed him against the wall. He placed a kiss on the angel’s lips.

Castiel pulled from the kiss and gave Dean a quirky smile.

“I’ll see you on the other side, Dean.” He said, and snapped his fingers.

Dean awoke with tears rolling down his face, and immediately shielded his eyes from a blue aura. It was Castiel watching over him. His wings were out, and he was smiling slightly at Dean.

Dean was in a state on confusion. He didn’t know if that was the weirdest god damned dream he’d ever had in his life, or if Castiel actually came into his dream and it had all _really_ happened.

“What’s wrong, sunshine?” Castiel spoke. “Missing your emerald wings?”

_Oh, God. It was true._ “Were you just…” Dean tried to speak, disorientation and adrenalin keeping him from forming a coherent sentence.

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel answered knowingly.

“Welp. No sense in hiding it now, is there?” Dean half questioned, half stated awkwardly.

Castiel casted his eyes down to Dean’s crotch. Dean realized he had a massive bulge in his jeans.

“I don’t think so.” Castiel pointed out the obvious, arching his eyebrows and nodding toward his friend’s manhood.

The angel’s wings fluttered a little and he looked nervous. He put them away immediately.

Dean sprang up from his bed and advanced on his friend, who looked confused, his aura fading away slightly.

“You son of a bitch! You tricked me in my own dream!” Dean half yelled. But it wasn’t in the angry tone that Castiel had, for a split second, expected. Dean smiled widely, exposing brilliant white teeth. He then pulled Castiel into a bear hug. The angel returned it, although he looked a bit undone from the response.

“What!?” Dean said happily, noticing his friend’s anxiety as they parted.

“I thought you might, uhh…” Castiel’s eyes flashed up at Dean and he gave an unsure chuckle

“Try to kill me for this.” He finished.

“Kill you?!” Dean said with laughter.

“I’m not going to kill you.” He assured the angel.

“But I am going to kiss you, once and for all, in real life.”  Castiel froze and Dean immediately backed away from his friend.

“Wait…” He said, looking worried. “Have I read something wrong? Are we on the same page, here? He asked the angel.

Castiel looked downward and seemed as though he wanted to say something that he didn’t have the nerve to say. He wasn’t as confident outside of their secret garden.

Dean recognized that look on Cas immediately. He was being _shy._

If Dean had still been in his their dream, he knew he’d be fluttering and glowing green because, a shy Castiel was about the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

Dean recalled the angel’s words.

“And yes, from what I’ve heard, it is _heavenly._ ”

“ _From what I’ve heard_.” Stood out to Dean, yet again. _Castiel was just a baby._ A centuries old baby, but a baby nonetheless.

“Castiel. Look at me.” Dean requested in a calming tone. The angel obeyed.  His eyebrows were strained and his face looked defeated.

“Dean… I may have tricked you. Because, the truth is… I wanted everything that you want. But I…” The angel looked down again. “I know nothing of why I can feel such powerful… _things_ for you.”

Dean closed the space between them and held the shorter man’s face in his hands, forcing him to look up and keep eye contact.

“I don’t know how this happened, Cas. But I’m not letting you go.” Dean said sternly.

“Whatever we feel, however we love and want each other, we’ll work it out.”

Still holding the angel’s face, Dean pressed his lips gently against Castiel’s.

A blue glow surrounded them. Dean unlocked their lips and looked deep into Castiel’s beautiful eyes. Again he kissed the angel. This time Dean slipped his tongue between Castiel’s lips. The angel followed Dean’s lead as best he could. And to the hunter’s grand amusement, Castiel’s wings were out and a vibrant blue, twittering so fast that Dean could barely decipher what they were. Dean smiled against Castiel’s lips and broke the kiss. Castiel took a deep breath. His face was as pink as anything Dean had seen.

“Was that your first kiss?” Dean questioned.

“Maybe.” Castiel answered, his body shaking and wings fluttering.

Ok, angel. We’ll take it slow, then.” Dean said sweetly as he ran a roughened hand down Castiel’s pristine face. Castiel half smiled shyly at the hunter who was embracing him.

“Just know that, I _will_ have you as mine, and mine alone.” Dean said in a definite and sweet tone that held a slight gruffness of dominance.

“You are my angel, and I am your mortal. As it has been from the beginning.”

Castiel smiled widely up at Dean. The angel’s face light up joyously, revealing bright white teeth and small laugh lines around his diamond-like blue eyes.

“You are my mortal, and I am your angel. As it has been from the beginning.”


End file.
